


I Feel Pretty

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Karkat have been recruited to model for Kanaya's new dresses and Gamzee finds he enjoys the dresses on them more than some would deem appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Pretty

”Gamzee! Harder!”

You growl heatedly and snap your hips harder, grunting and growling with the effort. This is so hot, so motherfucking hot. You and your Karbro had been recruited as models for Kanaya’s newest designs. Those designs just happened to be dresses. You were happy to try the shit on. It was all frilly and pretty and shit, not to mention breezy. Honestly, you felt hot as hell in it, pretty as a picture as they say. Karkat was pretty reluctant of course but once he got his dress on, you couldn’t take your hands off him.

As soon as Kanaya left you two alone to go draw up some alterations, you attacked him, shoving him to the floor and lifting his skirts. You pulled his briefs off him with little to no trouble despite his kicking and you just stared hungrily at his sweet little nook. You hooked his underwear on your horns and he made a bit of a protest but once you had your bulge rubbing at his slick folds, he was more compliant.

And here you are, fucking desperately on the floor of Kanaya’s dressing room in a dress. Karkat is so tight and wet around your bulge and you feel like every vein in your body is on fire. He’s making the sweetest noises for you and you return them with a few of your own. You love that he gets so loud when you pail. It’s such a severe turn on, knowing that every one of those cute little mewls or needy little cries are for you and only you. You show him your appreciation by ramming into him harder.

His nook clenches around you in the most delicious way and you groan, gripping his hips tighter as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh accompanies your horny noises. You can feel the hot wetness of his material on your pelvis and thighs. Fucking hell how does he get this wet!? You curl and thrash your bulge on a special little ridge in his nook and he makes the most beautiful sound you’ve ever heard leave his lips.

His nook sprays his bright red material all over you and the floor (good thing you draped your skirts over his back) and the hot spasms of his nook send you over the edge with him. You thrust into him through your climax, material spurting deep inside him every time you push inside. You shout in ecstasy each time you bury your bulge in his fluttering, gushing nook and it’s just so motherfucking good you can’t stand it. He collapses when he’s done and you follow suit. He grunts in annoyance and pushes you off and you laugh. You two lay there on the floor for a while, trying to catch your breath and Karkat grumbles.

"Fucking shitty ass clown."

"Ahh come on, you know you loved it."

"No the fuck I did not!"

"Your wet little nook says different, bro."

"SHUT UP!"

You just laugh and honk at him and he groans and complains about staining Kanaya’s dresses with genetic material. You tell him it’s all good, you want to keep them. You simply like them too much to part with them anyway.

Later that day you noticed you were getting a lot of funny looks. Did you leave parts of the dress on or something? What’s everybody’s deal? Your teal sister was the one to enlighten you.

"Nice hat Gamz."

"Huh?"

You reach up to your head and feel around for some kind of headgear when you feel fabric between your horns. Ohhhh….

**Author's Note:**

> Gamzee's horns now serve as an underwear-rack.


End file.
